Seven Fridays
by Beruani
Summary: 7 lovely drabbles about the meeting of Jean and Mikasa. Rated K, JeanKasa, Romance, AU
1. First Friday

**Seven Fridays**

**1st Friday**

From auburn to golden, leafs fell off their mother trees and are carried away throughout the land, dancing in the chilled breeze until they settle down on upon the damp stone pathway. The sun would be on the path to near setting, the sky being the lightest blue it can get before settling down for a change in color. Down at the park, workers would rake the leaves up in piles, putting them up in large garbage bags to dispose of them. Children would be playing in the jungle gym, making as many easy friends as they can in a day. Joggers would run the whole park, a water bottle in their hands and a determined mindset. But as for Jean, he yawned loudly, tears developing in the corners of his eyes as he walked down the stone covered pathway. Jean had always gone through the park as a shortcut to get home after a long day of work. He found it incredibly annoying going through the same pathway, seeing the same tree, seeing the same joggers, seeing the same children playing, the same couple making out on the tree, the same empty ben-oh? The usual empty bench was occupied by a young woman with short black hair and dark eyes. She wore a red summer dress that stopped below her knees, her legs were covered by black stockings and her shoes were these small cute red and black flats. She sat with her legs crossed and a small brown book rested on her lap. She would bring her fingers to her lips, coating them with her saliva before turning the page of her book. Jean looked at her in awe. He never saw her before and she was a pretty good looking woman. Jean continued down the pathway, glancing at the young woman on the bench as he passes it.


	2. Second Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Second Friday**_

Oh? Here again? The next week, Jean spotted the young woman again. She sat at the same bench, reading the same book but only a small smile was upon her face. A red scarf was around her neck and it rested upon her shoulders. Jean thought it was a little too warm to wear a scarf and also found it a little weird but she seemed pretty comfortable reading and sitting on that bench. Her legs were crossed once again and this time she was wearing these black skinny jeans, her white lacy top was covered by a blue jean jacket and low black heels were upon her feet. She turns the page of her book with her slender fingers, a small laugh emitted from her and a playful smile grew on her lips. That smile made Jean stop in his tracks, his briefcase slipping from his hands because of his moist palms. The sound of the briefcase hitting the floor interrupted her reading. Her eyes left the book and traveled to the briefcase on the ground and then to a blushing Jean. Jean froze for a moment and looked at her before picking up his briefcase from the ground and storming away from her. He covered his redden face with his hand and quickly walk down the pathway. _Shit._


	3. Third Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Third Friday**_

Jean clutched his briefcase in his hands as he walked down the leaf-covered pathway, the sounds of the tanned leafs crunching under his shoes. He wondered if that woman was sitting upon the bench again. She has been on his mind for the past week. Every time after work on Friday, he looked forward to seeing her on that bench, reading her tiny book and smiling softly. There were times where his mind would wander off while organizing his papers on his desk. He would imagine the smile on her lips and he would think about that smile being directed towards him. It would leave him flustered, his fair complexion being stained with blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. Some of his co-workers asked if he was sick and he would deny it and go back to his work. But now, he was practically skipping with joy as he was giddy to see the young woman again. He went down the familiar way and walked down the curved pathway. The young woman came to sight. But she wasn't alone. She sat with another woman, chatting with her as they ate lunch together. The other woman had brown long hair tied in a high pony tail. She had light brown colored eyes and she talked very loudly even with her mouth being stuffed with what Jean thought was sushi. They ate with chopsticks from a lunch box and chatted away. The ponytail woman doing most of the talking while the black haired woman would nod and listen, maybe saying a word or two. Jean continued to walk by them, quietly wishing he could join them.


	4. Fourth Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Fourth Friday**_

Jean was surprised to see the black haired woman without her book today. She sat against the bench and held a phone in her hands. She quickly moved her fingers across the touch screen, probably texting someone. A frown was upon her face and a soft sigh left her lips. Jean didn't like that look. Something was bothering her and it was probably the person she was texting. Jean wanted to approach her and ask her what was wrong but he continued to walk past her, his eyes remaining on her worried expression.


	5. Fifth Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Fifth Friday**_

Last Friday left Jean in a heap of worry for a past couple of days. He was walking home faster than usual, his briefcase tightly in his hands as he stormed through the park's pathway. He was hoping that young lady was all right. He never saw such an expression on her face before. It seems like something happened to her or to someone in order for her to look like that. He dashed down the walkway, practically jogging to the spot she usually sits at and when the bench came to view, Jean wanted to turn back. He felt a sort of pain in his heart as he saw the young woman sitting on the bench with a brunette haired man that looks around the same age as her. They were chatting and sitting incredibly close in Jean's eyes. The woman smiled brightly at the brunette man, a soft pink blush upon her cheeks as he was talking about some nonsense that Jean didn't care about. He practically growled and glared at the man in the distance. Finally gathering enough courage to continue walking, he storm down the pathway, his glaring gaze stuck on the floor as he passes by the couple. Jean clenched his hands into fists and hurried home.


	6. Sixth Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Sixth Friday**_

Jean held his umbrella steadily as large rain drops pour over the city, he was walking slowly, not eager to look to see if she was there. She wouldn't be anyway. It was storming outside and the rain didn't do any justice on his now soaked dress pants. Besides, that young woman seemed to already be with somebody. That brunette haired guy from last Friday that she seemed to have a crush on or a romantic relationship with. Jean was still feeling jealous from last time and he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to know how did a guy like that got a girl like her. And it made him furious. But he sighed softly and noticed the familiar pathway that led to that famous bench. It's not like he thought he even had a chance with her anyway. He went down that pathway that he knows so well and that bench came to sight. But...

Jean stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. He stood in silence, looking at the bench that should've been empty. The rain grew heavy, the sounds of it hitting against the pavement and his umbrella clouded his hearing. There was that black haired woman, sitting on the usual bench, her body was hunched over on it, her forearms rested on her lap and her head face down towards the ground. The white long dress she was wearing was stuck and soaked to her skin, revealing her cream colored skin through the fabric. Jean would've been blushing at the revealing skin but he was more concerned about what was happening to her. Jean didn't hesitate this time to walk towards her. He walked to her until he stopped in front of her. The young woman noticed someone in front of her and looked up from the ground. Jean frowned at the sight of her look; her usual beautiful face was tainted by her reddish eyes and puffy bags under them. Jean could see tears still rolling down her cheeks soon disappearing and fusing with the rain drops hitting against her face. She gave Jean a confused look as he began to remove the jacket he was wearing.

"Here." He threw it around her shoulders and handed her his umbrella. She took it and was about to speak but Jean didn't wait for her reply. He put one of his hands in his pants pocket and walked away in the rain. That day, Jean arrived home soaked from head to toe.


	7. Seventh Friday

**Seven Fridays**

_**Seventh Friday**_

Jean played with his house keys in his hoodie's pockets as he walked in the park. He took a day off today because he was still recovering from a cold. He just had a couple of coughs and a headache here and there but he was getting better. Maybe even better to return to work tomorrow. Most importantly, he was worried about that woman from last Friday. Obviously, something was wrong and Jean had a little bit of hope that she was here today so that he can approach her. Maybe to ask if she was okay and if she needed someone to talk to. Jean spotted the familiar curve in the walkway that lead to that well known bench. He followed it and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. A frown grew on his lips as the bench came to sight. Empty. It was empty. The usual woman that was there was gone. And Jean felt as empty as that bench. He sighed softly, pulling up his hood above his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of the bench before continuing on down the pathway.

"Wait." He stopped in his tracks as he heard a soft voice call to him. Jean turned around and that beautiful black haired woman was a few steps away from him. She held his umbrella in her hands and his jacket was resting on her forearm. She was wearing a long black skirt and a red short sleeve top and covering that top was a gray cardigan. The only thing that was missing was that red scarf that was always around her neck. She walked towards Jean, a little bit out of breath, probably because she was looking for him. She stopped a couple of inches away from him and held out his umbrella and jacket. Jean took it from her hands and blushed at the soft smile that grew on her lips.

"Thank you." She spoke again, her voice sounding gentle and smooth. She held out her hand for him to shake and Jean stared at it and then back at the beautiful young woman, the heat in his cheeks growing rapidly. "Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." She introduced herself.

"You-You're welcome..." He mumbled as he thought that beautiful name fitted her so well. Mikasa. _Mikasa. _He grabbed her hand and gently shook it. He was a little surprised at the fact that she firmly shook back.

"I'm Jean. Jean Kirschstein." He introduced himself, blushing at the shiny white smile on her face.

**My specialty is Beruani but I like JeanKasa as well! I hoped you guys enjoy these 7 drabbles I made. It's not complete yet because I plan to do an extra on this story. It'll be done soon! Thank you!**

**-Ai**


End file.
